


Dream state

by mervelon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Character Study, Danger, Destiel - Freeform, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, First Sex, First Time, Homophobia, Humans, M/M, Piano, Rape, Sam Studies, Spy - Freeform, Spying, Stalking, Still in danger, Suffering, Top Dean, Violence, World War II, interwar, policemen - Freeform, suffer, virgin
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervelon/pseuds/mervelon
Summary: Czasy międzywojenne.Dean Winchester student ostatniego roku medycyny,  z dobrego domu na wyjeździe zorganizowanym przez uczelnie poznaje tajemniczego Castiela Novaka.





	1. I

Szukam świata  
w którym jedna jaskółka czyni wiosnę  
gdzie szewc chodzi w butach  
gdzie jak Cię widzą  
to dzień dobry  
szukam świata  
w którym człowiek człowiekowi  
człowiekiem 

 

A tym światem był On  
****

Gdy spojrzysz w gwiazdy zobaczysz, że krzyczą do Ciebie. Czekają aż wyciągniesz dłonie i pozwolisz, żeby pochłonęły Cię całego. O tej porze roku są najpiękniejsze. Zwykłe, a zarazem jednak piękniejsze od diamentów.  
Spoglądał ciągle w niebo i słuchał jak Castiel umiejętnie niczym Orfeusz układa słowa w całość. Spojrzał na niego zauważając, że mężczyzna przyglądał mu się cały czas, w międzyczasie opowiadając o niebie. Nagle z oka ukochanego uroniła się krwawa łza, czerń zaczęła pochłaniać wszystko, trawę znajdującą się na około, płaszcz na którym siedzieli i ostatecznie opatuliła również Castiela który coraz silniej krwawił. Dean chciał krzyczeć, ale nie umiał… Jakby ktoś precyzyjnie powycinał mu struny głosowe.  
Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że to był tylko sen. Kolejny sen, piękno tamtej chwili przekształcające się w koszmar, cholerny koszmar... Cały przepocony postanowił usiąść na skraju łóżka po czym położył twarz w dłoniach. Siedział długo w tej pozycji nie myśląc o niczym, nie wiedział jaki czas siedział tak nieruchomo, po prostu długo. Nagle ten stan rzeczy przerwał płacz dziecka. Dean wiedział, że Alice i Matt rozpoczynają pracę o bardzo wczesnych godzinach, więc pozwolił sobie ich wyręczyć i dać choć w minimalnym stopniu im się wyspać. Nachylił się nad kojcem Anny i dzięki ogromnej wprawie szybko przewiną dzieciątko. Mimo starań nadal płakała; Dean wiedząc, że on sam raczej już nie pogrąży się w śnie, postanowił usadowić się na bujanym krześle stojącym obok. Oparł dziewczynkę na swojej piersi i pozwolił by wtapiała się w jego ręce. Spokojniejsza spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami, niebieskimi niczym tanzanit. Identyczne jak Jego, takie same odcienie nieba, niczym oczy Boga przeszywające dusze. Dzieci z reguły mają wielkie oczy, jednak te były znacznie większe, piękne okrągłe iskierki. Wyglądała jak On, choć kształt nosa miała zdecydowanie po ojcu.  
Brąz tak ciemny, przypominający prawie węgiel. Ta sama gęstość i miękkość. Powolne ruchy bujania najwyraźniej odprężyły dziecko jak i Deana. Przymrużył oczy i pozwolił pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach. 

 

8 Października 1937  
Ostatni rok na studiach. Podobno najciekawsze rzeczy mogą się wydarzyć właśnie w tym okresie. Ostatnia prosta, imprezy, dziewczyny, zdanie kolokwiów. Byli dość specyficznym rocznikiem, profesorowie załatwili rozpoczęcie praktyk już rok temu. W tym roku szkolnym zaczną się ponownie; już niedługo. Terminy wyjazdów w „celach naukowych” powinny zostać ogłoszone w najbliższym czasie. Było to wszystkim na rękę bo ułatwiało w minimalnym stopniu przygotować się do egzaminów, jak i studenci nie musieli użerać się z praktykami po studiach. Dość ciekawe rozwiązanie, prawdopodobnie zastosowane pierwszy raz, a oni byli tymi królikami, lub wedle preferencji innych szczurami laboratoryjnymi. Z monologu Deana wyrwał go dźwięk zamykanych drzwi przez profesora który właśnie wszedł na sale.  
Witam wszystkich mam dobre wieści! Następne wyjazdy zostały zatwierdzone, jednak Emm.. komisja długo zwlekała z podaniem nam odpowiedzi, z tego powodu werdykty i rozporządzenia zostały wydane dopiero wczoraj . Wszystko rozpocznie się w następną środę, przepraszam, że mówię to tak w późnym czasie; mam nadzieję, że nikomu to w niczym nie przeszkodzi. - Po tonacji jednak było słychać, że najwyraźniej nie jest mu przykro, wręcz go to nic nie obchodziło, ale chciał w szczątkowy sposób być uprzejmy – pomyślał Dean  
Pan Smith po całej przemowie wstępnej rzucił teczkę z dokumentami i podręcznikami na biurko, zrobił jeden długi krok zbliżając się do tablicy i po chwili zapisał temat. Po długim wykładzie, który był kolejnym z rzędu na temat układu kostnego, Dean miał jedynie ochotę znaleźć się aktualnie w swoim malutkim mieszkanku i rzucić się na wygodne łóżko. Wychodząc z sali spotkał Suzan i Mickeya. Był zmęczony, ale jednak nie chciał być tym niegrzecznym spławiając dwójkę. Z wymuszonym uśmiechem odwrócił się na pięcie w ich stronę i przytaknął  
-Jezu stary słyszałeś, że w podziale na wagony wypadło, że wasza grupa jedzie z pediatrami?-Powiedział z litością w głosie Mickey  
-Przykro mi, słyszałam, że to wielcy nudziarze, nie imprezują tylko się uczą, albo czytają książki najwyraźniej. Nie widziałam, żeby ktoś od nich podrywał dziewczyn - Suzan mówiąc to skrzyżowała ręce na klatce, próbując wypinać piersi. Mimo długiego mundurka w dość subiektywny sposób ściskająca je i skierowała w stronę Deana.  
-Znam kilka osób od nich i są całkiem w porządku, nawet widziałem kilku od nich na imprezach… choć z czego co słyszałem jest grupka, która właśnie jak mówiłaś czyta książki i się uczy na okrągło. Nie znam ich, więc nie mi to oceniać, choć jest to odrobinę… żałosne? Tyle dziewczyn wszędzie, a oni nic? - Dean mówił to z wymuszoną Dumą. Był tym dość popularnym chłopakiem na uczelni, choć w głębi duszy nie chciał już chodzić na imprezy. Wolał zwolnić, mieć kogoś i czuć jego ciepło przy sobie. Podziwiać zachody słońca lub wybrać się czasem do baru mlecznego, jednak aktualnie nie mógł okazać w jego mniemaniu „słabości”. Być jak tamta grupka? Jednak to on był liderem.  
Dean udaremnił podrywy dziewczyny, był na to dzisiaj zbyt zmęczony. Pogawędził z nimi jeszcze jakiś czas, jednak gdy zobaczył, że za oknem było już dość ciemno postanowił, że musi już wracać. Pewnym, ale nieco zmęczonym krokiem ruszył do domu. Jedyne co mu się udało to zdjąć to swój granatowy żakiet z ciemnożółtymi okrągłymi łatami na łokciach, czerwony T Shirt, oraz czarne spodnie. W skarpetkach i bieliźnie zasnął wręcz w oszałamiającym czasie. Wyczekiwał do środy, by odpocząć od długich i nużących wykładów wysysających z niego resztki życia.  
Tydzień przeminął dość szybko, choć dni na uczelni okropnie się dłużyły. Ostatnio nie miał ochoty na wyrywanie dziewczyn oraz imprezy. Jego koledzy z drużyny piłki nożnej niepokoili się o jego zdrowie, jednak w pewien sposób usprawiedliwiali to zmęczeniem, jakie występowało również u nich po zajęciach.  
13 Października 1937  
Nastała środa, była 4:50, Dean zerwał się z materaca i zjadł przygotowaną na szybko jajecznicę z bekonem. Z racji wczesnej godziny mógł pozwolić sobie na gorący prysznic, zgadując, że nikt z kamienicy jeszcze się dzisiaj nie mył. Żwawo założył ubranie i udał się na stacje. Większość już czekała. Z walizką w dłoni podszedł do zebranej grupki meldując się.  
-Dean słuchaj okazało się, że liczba osób w naszej grupie jest… nieparzysta, ale mogę temu zaradzić! W grupie pediatrów jest też osoba, która również nie ma z kim siedzieć, choć za mną zapoznam Cię! --- odrzekł Garth z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Słyszał jak dziewczyny próbują ubłagać wykładowców by mogły z usiąść właśnie z Deanem, jednak nadal panowały przepisy, że kobiety siedzą w oddzielnym wagonie. Dean, poszedł z grymasem na twarzy za kumplem, wiedząc, że zapozna go z taką osobą, że po przywitaniu się od razu nastąpi urwanie rozmowy i będzie ten stan trwać przez czas kilkugodzinnej podróży. Szedł rozmyślając i obserwując niebo które robiło się już pomarańczowe. Powietrze było rześkie, na ulicach pojawiali się pierwsi ludzie. Był już początekPaździernika, więc mróz powoli dawał się odczuć, przeszywając płaszcz młodzieńca. Dean był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył, że Garth właśnie przedstawił go jemu potencjalnemu towarzyszowi. Gdy się ocknął z rozmyśleń i podniósł wzrok nagle coś się stało niespodziewanego. Wszystko się dokoła zatrzymało, a on czuł jakby coś go przebiło na wylot. Jakieś nieznane uczucie, ściśniecie w klatce piersiowej. Zobaczył coś nadzwyczajnego. Olbrzymie oczy o kolorze tanzanitu, wyglądające jakby były odbiciem gwieździstego nieba w czerwcu, oczy boga, a pod nimi worki od zmęczenia, które były jednak częściowo zasłaniane przez czarne oprawki. Duże wydatne lecz lekko wysuszone krwiste usta o kolorze klasycznego czerwonego wina. Jego uwagę przykuły również potargane przez wiatr gęste włosy o brązie tak ciemnym, że przypominały kolor węgla.  
Garth trącił Deana łokciem, a ten się zarumienił zdając sobie sprawę, że znowu się rozmarzył, lecz tym razem otwartymi z ustami od wrażenia jakie wywarł na nim ktoś, kto stał równolegle do niego.  
-Jezu Chryste… - powiedział Dean, jednak nieznajomy szybko odparł:  
-Nie, mam na imię Castiel. Castiel Novak - dodał po chwili zawahania . –Miło mi Cię poznać Dean - odparł niskim głosem akcentując imię Deana. Podwijając rękaw przydużego prochowca wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku.  
Dean zaśmiał się donośnie sprawiając, że zmarszczki mimiczne przysłoniły jego piegi, a policzki przyróżowiały jeszcze bardziej. Złapał wystawioną rękę, ściskając ją w celu odwzajemnienia gestu i ze łzami w oczach wywołanymi od śmiechu, przywitał się.  
Castiel przechylił głowę w lewą stronę niczym zaciekawiony szczeniak, zmarszczył brwi przyjmując jednocześnie lekko srogi wyraz twarzy.  
-Nie rozumiem - odparł cięto i niewzruszenie kompan.  
Dean nagle poczuł się zdezorientowany, był przekonany, że Castiel po prostu zażartował.  
Tą niezręczną sytuacje przerwał Garth opierając jedną rękę na barku Deana, a drugą na barku nowo zapoznanego Castiela. Zaśmiał się i odrzekł, że pora już wsiadać . Odwrócił się szybko zacierając ręce i dalej śmiejąc się do siebie.  
Zażenowany i już nie tak pewny jak zwykle Dean stał patrząc się w ziemie nie mając pomysłu co mógłby poczynić ze samym sobą. Nigdy nie stracił pewności siebie, wyrywanie dziewczyn przecież miał już wyrobione na poziomie mistrza, więc poznanie osoby z którą będzie siedział w wagonie kilka godzin, a potem wraz z kilkoma osobami dzielić pokój musiało być takie trudne? Co mu się przytrafiło i czym było właściwie to nagłe ukucie w okolicy lewej komory sercowej?  
Zobaczył, że Castiel również ruszył podążając za Garthem w stronę otwartych drzwi z czarną walizką w dłoni. Niespodziewanie i gwałtownie Castiel odwrócił się do Deana i z ciężko do wyłapania małym drgnięciem w kąciku ust, wyglądającym nawet jak minimalny uśmiech odparł:  
-Udanej podróży Dean - po czym wsiadł do wagonu.  
Olbrzymi uśmiech przypominający rogala, jaki jest sprzedawany w piekarni znajdującej się na parterze kamienicy w której mieszkał, momentalnie powrócił na jego młodą twarz. Wszelki niepokój został rozwiany, a Dean niczym mały chłopiec bawiący się w berka podbiegł w kierunku już powoli zamykających się drzwi wagonu. 

 

 

Pamiętam, kiedy go poznałem. To było tak oczywiste, że jest dla mnie tym jednym jedynym.


	2. II

Dean zwartym krokiem podążył za Castielem, zmierzając na koniec wagonu.

-Mogę? – zapytał stłumionym głosem Brunet

ZNOWU ten jego seksowny głos, można stracić dla niego głow....Nie, żądza wobec mężczyzny jest grzechem - Dean skarcił się, jednak po chwili wrócił do przyjemnych przemyśleń.

Castiel jakiś czas przyglądał się z nutą zaciekawienia na zamyśloną twarz Deana, wciąż jednak czekał grzecznie na przyzwolenie.

\- Tak, o...oczywiście! – odparł szybko Dean wyrwany ze świata chmur i marzeń

Castiel usadowił się na swoim miejscu przy oknie wyjmując ze swojej drobnej walizki podręcznej książkę. Dean w tym czasie zastanawiał się, co będzie czynił przez następne półtorej godziny sam na sam z przystojnym i dopiero co poznanym facetem, który za to nie wyglądał na chętnego do pogawędek.

Pociąg ruszył i tak właśnie rozpoczęła się podróż na kilkotygodniowe praktyki.

Dean nagle zmizerniał, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę jak naprawdę źle wypadł w oczach Castiela.

Przez nabyty zwyczaj związany z jego pewną pasją, zaczął wystukiwać palcami rytm pod wpływem nerwów.

\- Czy to Mozart? – zapytal zaskoczony Castiel

\- Tak, oczywiście, Turecki Marsz – odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Dean

 

Castiel podniósł głowę i popatrzył się na sufit po czym odwrócił się do blondyna z małym zarysowanym uśmiechem na twarzy

 

 

Oboje bardzo miło spędzili czas na rozmowie, a sama podróż mimo zapowiedzi organizatorów minęła momentalnie. Castiel i Dean energicznie dyskutowali, wymieniali się zainteresowaniami, przy czym okazało się, że dzielą sporo podobnych tematów. Wymienili zdania dotyczące zakresu medycyny, dokładniej najnowszych doniesień ze Związku Radzieckiego o transplantologii, po tym podyskutowali o literaturze m.in. o Gertrudzie Stein. Musieli się jednak żwawo otrząść, gdy usłyszeli komunikat o dotarciu na miejsce. Zabrali ze sobą bagaże i udali się w dół doliny. Dean i Cas szli we dwójkę w odosobnieniu od reszty wymieniając się uśmiechami, gdy niespodziewanie w połowie odcinka drogi podbiegł do nich Samandriel

-Castiel jak się czujesz? – spytał wyraźnie lekko zamartwiony

-Dziękuje, że pytasz, czuje się nad wyraz dobrze- odpowiedział Castiel z malutkim uśmiechem

-Dean to jest Samandriel, mój przyjaciel, Samandrielu to Dean Winch

-Winchester, tak słyszałem o nim wiele ciekawego- odpowiedział Samandriel przerywając Castielowi

Dean spojrzał na rozmówcę z zaciekawionym, ale i jednocześnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, gdy o wiele niższy chłopak cały czas spoglądał na niego spod byka.

Cisza i nieustępliwość Samandriela stawały się z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej krępujące, gdy całą sytuacje przerwał Garth opierając ręce na ramionach Castiela i Deana

-No co tam gołąbeczki, powiedzcie mi czy tylko ja prawie umarłem w czasie podróży?- opowiadał Garth szczerząc się

Castiel spojrzał zmieszany i zagubiony na Deana, a ten tylko oddał mu usta ściągnięte w dół, podniósł ramiona w geście niewiedzy i rozłożył ręce. Samandriel tylko wymienił się wzrokiem z Castielem i odszedł.

-Wszystko dobrze?- spytał Garth

-Jak najbardziej- odpowiedział Winchester

Garth odbiegł do reszty grupy, a Cas i Dean maszerowali resztę drogi w milczeniu

Po dotarciu do kampusu każdy z nich dostał skromny posiłek w formie obiado-kolacji i po metalowym kubku służącym w późniejszym czasie do napoi lub pomocnik w myciu zębów. Wszyscy rozdzielili się do 8-śmio osobowych domków. Dean zjadł szybko posiłek i pośpieszył się by być jednym z pierwszych w domu. Uparł się by „zamieszkać" na piętrowym łóżku z Castielem, oczywiście bez wiedzy drugiego właściciela. Przerzucił swoje rzeczy na górne piętro, założył prześcieradło i pościel, kiedy Cas był jeszcze na stołówce. Po całkowitym rozpakowaniu walizek i toreb wszyscy rozebrali się do bielizny i większość udała się do wspólnej łazienki znajdującej się na środku placu.

 

14 Października 1937

Dean leżał nad Castielem, miał nadzieje, że przez szczeble będzie go mógł obserwować w nocy, jednak było za ciemno. Nagle usłyszał zgrzyt łóżka. Chciał już się odezwać, jednak postanowił pozostać jedynie obserwatorem. Było tak późno, że nie miał pojęcia kto to jest, widział tylko jak światło księżyca które wpadało przez okno oświetlało kawałek ciemnozielono-brązowego dywanu i stopy Pana chyba-cierpie-na-bezsenność. Dean poczekał, aż osoba wyjdzie na taras i by samemu udać się na nim. Sam miał problemy ze snem, więc ktoś do nocnych pogawędek się przyda. Zobaczył zamykające się drzwi i sam delikatnie zszedł po drabince, by zgrzyty przypadkiem nie obudziły Castiela i innych. Zarzucił na siebie ubranie wierzchnie i zabrał pod rękę na wypadek jeszcze swój musztardowy sweter. Na boso w płaszczu i w samym białym t-shircie oraz białych bokserkach wyszedł na taras

-Dean?- usłyszał charakterystycznie niski głos

Chwila

-Cas? Myślałem, że już od dawna śpisz- odpowiedział z zaskoczoną miną

-To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie Deanie Winchesterze

Dean spoglądał na mężczyznę, który siedział na drewnianej podłodze i opierał się o ścianę

Zrobił kilka kroków i oparł się o balustradę znajdując się przeciwlegle do swojego rozmówcy.

-Przepraszam za mojego przyjaciela- rozpoczął Castiel

-Rozumiem jego uprzedzenie wobec mnie

-Chodzi o twoje towarzystwo?

-Zgadza się-odpowiedział jednocześnie uśmiechając się

Castiel również odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i wstydliwie pochylił głowę w dół. Dean bez większego namysłu rzucił w Castiela swetrem zapominając o długości ich znajomości.

Rozmawiało się za przyjemnie

Za przyjemnie

 

Obydwoje od razu to wiedzieliśmy.

 

-Zakładaj to raz, dwa bo mi tu zmarzniesz- Dean zadecydował

Castiel nadal zdziwiony z lekkim trudem wyplątał się ze swetra, targając jeszcze bardziej swoje gęste i wręcz krucze włosy. Wyglądał przy tym piekielnie uroczo. Mimo dość podobnej postury, różnica wzrostu sprawiła, że ubranie było na niego za duże.

-Dziękuje- odpowiedział bardzo cicho brunet

Castiel zaciekawiony przyglądał się przydługim żółtym rękawom, które przykrywały jego dłonie w całości. Czuł bardzo ładny zapach ubrania, w połączeniu z miękkością dawało to przyjemne uczucie spokoju.

-Ma bardzo przyjemną woń- komplementował

Dean się zaczerwienił i chrząknął.

-Dziękuje, Casti... mogę ci mówić jakoś krócej? Cass, albo Cas?

Po chwili zastanowienia Castiel odpowiedział kiwnięciem, że pochwala nowe przezwisko.

-Skąd to imię? I takie nazwisko? Novak... Jeśli to nie problem i nie jestem zbyt natarczywy to byś mi mógł wyjaśnić?

\- Oczywiście. Moja rodzina wywodzi się z Europy. Zamieszkuje w pewnej części Republikę Litewską, Czechosłowcję oraz głównie Polskę i ZSRR, jednak w ZSRR pod tym samym nazwiskiem jak w stanach czyli Novak. Moi rodzice będącymi Nowakami z części Polskiej wyemigrowali, jak moja matka była w pierwszej ciąży z moim bratem Michaelem. Gabriel Hanna i Ja urodziliśmy się już tutaj. Nazwisko było jak już wspomniałem Nowak, ale rodzice je uprościli, by było łatwiejsze w wymowie. Czyli trochę, można tak powiedzieć się zapętliło.

-Rozumiem. Ja z rodzeństwa mam młodszego brata i doszywaną siostrę.

-A rodzice?- dopytał

-Nie chcę za bardzo w tej chwili o tym rozmawiać.

-Wybacz- odpowiedział Cas skruszonym głosem

Dean uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela ( jeśli można na chwilę obecną go tak nazwać ), by pokazać mu, że nie jest niczemu winny i nie ma sensu się o coś obwiniać.

Rozmawiali tak jeszcze przez około 4 godziny. Normalny człowiek by nie był w stanie tak funkcjonować po zaledwie 3 godzinach snu, jednak Cas i Dean byli do takiego życia przyzwyczajeni. Nie było to tak, że nie sypiali wcale. Sypiali, ale dość często zdarzały się noce właśnie takie jak te.

Przez tydzień nieprzespane noce zdarzyły się jeszcze kilka razy. W ciągu dnia ze sobą za wiele nie rozmawiali, zdarzały się nawet dni, że nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Jednak zawsze przed błogosławionym snem wymieniali się niewinnymi uśmiechami, gdzie oboje za każdym razem niekontrolowanie dostawiali rumieńców w wielu odcieniach różu i czerwieni. To stanowczo pomagało Deanowi po tym, jak jego przyjaciele na stołówce, rzucili parę żartów i zastrzeżeń dotyczące nagłego zainteresowania ich lidera, kimś kto się trzymał zawsze z boku, kimś kto nie ma pozycji społecznej.

Dean zainteresował Nikim

I tak powinno zostać. Nikt miał pozostać Nikim. Dean miał o to do siebie pretensje. O szczeniackie udawanie, że Casa tu nie ma, tego Casa, z którym może normalnie rozmawiać, bez udawania. Ten uroczy chłopak z innego wydziału. Dean był męski. Nie był homoseksualistą, nie był gejem, pedałem, popychadłem.

Nie był słaby.

Słaby tak...?

Słabością okazała się niemoc, słabością było podporządkowanie się innym, słabością był ten brokat na twarzy.

Dean

Winchester

Jaki ja byłem głupi za młodu...

Suzan, Meg, Lucyfer Artur i oczywiście Zachariasz najbardziej komentowali zajście jakie widzieli w trakcie i po podróży. Mickey i Amanda tylko w ciszy przyglądali się pokazowi.

Jednak dzięki właśnie temu odwzajemnionemu uśmiechowi Dean wiedział, że wszystko jest dobrze. Z resztą, nawet „jeśli'' jakimś dziwnym cudem Cas się mu podobał, to nie znaczy, że zainteresowanie jest odwzajemnione.

Któreś z nocy będąc w dobrych nastrojach i siedząc jak zwykle na tarasie opowiadali o swoim życiu. Jedyne co się zmieniło, to usadowienie Deana, który już wybrał nie opieranie się o balustradę, ale opieranie się o ramie przyjaciela, siedząc tuż obok niego. Blondyn najpierw opowiedział, jak to kiedyś wkręcał brata, że tak naprawdę jest Samanthą, oraz, że powinien się nauczyć młodszemu bratu robić warkocze. Oczywiście takie w jakich chodzą prawdziwe damy. Brunet zaś pochwalił się tym, że za dziecka uwielbiał obserwować faunę lasu, który znajdował się zaraz za ich wielkim drewnianym domem. Kiedyś jednak jego starszy brat Michael specjalnie kopnął jeża, zdając się na gniew Casa. Niepozorny młodszy brat jednak jakieś umiejętności fizyczne najwyraźniej posiadał, oddając bratu odwet w postaci guza pod okiem.

Dean wyobraził sobie małego rozwścieczonego Castiela oddającego starszemu bratu. Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, przez przewijający się obraz młodego walecznego Castiela. Kontynuował opowiadać to, jak kiedyś wychodząc z kąpieli poślizgnął się w wannie i wpadł w zasłonkę zrywając karnisz. Zaplątał się w materiale i wpadł do wody topiąc się. Prawie utracił przytomność na szczęście był ktoś w domu, słysząc jakieś głośne szmery szybko udzielono mu pomocy. Mimo, że już nie był 9-cio latkiem, nadal miał uprzedzenie do jakichkolwiek kąpieli wodnych. Kemping sprzyjając mu umieścił w swojej ofercie prysznice, więc może się jak najnormalniejszy człowiek umyć.

Tak właśnie minął pierwszy tydzień.

 

21 Października 1937

 

Odbywały się właśnie laboratoria, gdy Dean dostał w plecy kulką papieru. Po jej rozwinięciu zobaczył wiadomość, że dzisiaj wieczorem odbywa się mała impreza nad jeziorem. Wszystko ma być tajne, bo uczelnia zabroniła nawet zabierania ze sobą alkoholu.

-Winchester nie czas rozmyślać o panienkach, skup się na zadaniach!- powiedziała Pani Shurley

Była to wykładowczyni w średnim wieku. Miała rude włosy, choć nie tak wściekle czerwone jak jakaś dziewczyna z innego wydziału. Posiadając dość srogi wyraz twarzy wzbudzała respekt i nawet mały strach co potęgował jeszcze fakt, bycia żoną dyrektora.

Castiel na zajęciach z chemii również dostał wiadomość o podobnej treści, jednak ten po jej odczytaniu w tempie natychmiastowym po zakończeniu zajęć udał się do pokoju Charlie z prośbą by ta wybrała się na libacje z nim. Przynajmniej nie będzie siedział sam.

-Czyli mam iść z tobą bo nie chcesz być tam jedynym trzeźwym i w dodatku się nudzić?- zapytała rudowłosa

-Zgadza się- odpowiedział

-To po cholerę tam idziesz?

Charlie mimo bycia kobietą, w sukience chodziła jedynie na wykłady. Wzbudzała wiele kontrowersji, ponieważ nosiła prawie cały możliwy czas spodnie. Nie obchodziły ją narzucane zwyczaje na kobiety i choć wiedział o tym tylko Castiel, chodziła z inną dziewczyną. Powiedziała mu, że coś się święci już ponad cztery lata temu, kiedy poszła na wybory prezydenckie. Można powiedzieć, że Roosevelt przyniósł jej szczęście, bo stojąc w kolejce poznała przepiękną Marie. Castiel choć krótkie, to jednak miał okazje poznać dziewczynę swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Była ona niska. Mierzyła około 63 cali, miała czarne długie włosy, zielono-niebieskie oczy i porcelanową cerę z zawsze goszczącym rumieńcem.

-Chce się trochę zasymilować, tyle...

-Czyli widzę, że nasza ptaszyna znalazła sobie jakiegoś gorącego księcia?- Charlie podniosła sugestywnie brwi - Ha! Mogłam od razu się domyśleć, to nie w twoim stylu by wychodzić gdzieś grupowo- charcie po przyjacielsku uderzyła Castiela w ramię

-Charlie to nie tak, ja po prostu

-Jaki on jest?- spytała nie dając nawet dokończyć mu zdania

-Nie taki jaki może być na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie powinno się go od razu oceniać, ale nawet jeśli to tak naprawdę znamy się jedynie zaledwie- Catiel zrobił krótką pauzę- Ponad tydzień?

-W takim przypadku dla ciebie wszystko kochanieńki. Musimy cię jakoś przebrać, bo w tym ubraniu mój drogi wrażenia na nim nie zrobisz. Maria kocha mnie ponad wszystko, ale czasem jednak opłaca się postarać i pchnąć samemu to wszystko do przodu.


End file.
